The End of Team Hexic Transcript
Part 1 (We begin with a cold open at the Dreadzone station. A new character, Kari Kamiya, is knocking on the door. She then knocks again, waiting for a response.) Kari: Hello? (Peeks through window. As she backs away, she then notices the knob, and enters the house.) Nicole, hello? (Knocks again.) Is anybody here? (Walks further in. Her cell phone rings and she answers.) Hey, mom. Yeah, it's my first day at my new job. No, I'm looking for them right now. Yeah, yeah, I met everybody yesterday and they all seem really cool. Yeah, it's gonna be a really easy way to get three credits. (Suddenly, an explosion of some sort occurs outside, shaking the house.) Mom, hold on! (Kari runs outside and sees a fireball explode right by the house as lasers fly past her. To the left, she sees Marge, Deema and Herb running in terror.) Marge: Run! Run! (All three are hit with lasers and stunned as Kari watches. She then sees Darwin running past the evildoers. After dodging some lasers, he is eventually shot and hits the ground. He turns to face the shooters, who have recognizable-looking faces. Hatsune is shown watching from behind a trash can.) Darwin: You! You won't gonna get away with-- (Darwin is shot again; Hatsune makes a break for it but is also shot down. E.J. and Molly are then seen running past the destruction. E.J. is carrying a time machine, Molly a file.) Molly: E.J., hurry! E.J.: (Mashing the buttons on the time machine.) I'm trying! (Molly is shot, the time machine activates, and E.J. disappears in a golden aura. The children, who we will find out later are Gumball Darkerson, Darwin Darkerson, Eneis Darkerson, and Anais Darkerson, walk up to the station.) Eneis: You should have sold it to US when you had the chance! (The children blow up the station with their minds, laughing maniacally as a red wormhole forms above the rubble. Kari looks on, about to shed a teardrop. The title cards then appear with an ominous song playing.) (NICKELODEON AND KLASKY-CSUPO PRESENT- ZEXAL - BASED FROM THE TV SERIES "BEJEWELED TWIST" CREATED BY ARLENE KLASKY - STARRING THE VOICE TALENTS OF NOLAN NORTH AS EJ BRIANNA GENTILELLA AS MOLLY TOM KENNY AS SPONGEBOB LARA JILL MILLER AS KARI JAMES ARNOLD TAYLOR AS GUMBALL KWESI BOAYKE AS DARWIN KYLA RAE KOWALEWSKI AS ANAIS NANCY CARTWEIGHT AS BART YEARDLEY SMITH AS LISA, MAGGIE ANGELINA WAHLER AS DEEMA SISSY SPACEK AS HATSUNE ZACHARY GORDON AS GIL - WRITTEN BY: CALVIN WONG - WRITTEN AND STORYBOARDED BY: ANDRES SALAFF, MADELINE QUERIPEL - SUPERVISING PRODUCER: MIKE ROTH) (Shows Kari about to cry. Show title card "THE END OF TEAM HEXIC?" Fade to two months later. We pan down to see a new place: Skips' Place, Body and Oil Transmission.) Conker: Let's see... Kululu? (Pan through the seats, to Kululu, in a zookeeper's outfit.) We got a Kululu here? Kululu: Huh? Conker: You Kululu? Kululu: Indeed! Conker: Car's ready. Sign here. (Shows Kululu a clipboard and hands him a pen.) Kululu: I hope she wasn't any trouble, Mister! Mister... (Looks at nametag.) Bart. Conker: Not really. Just an oil change. Kululu: Oh, splendid! (Runs away, laughing. Bart then looks at the clipboard again.) Conker: We got a Marcy Stevenson here? (Kululu starts up his car, and drives out of Skips', and onto the road. He turns on the radio to listen to old-style music. At the crosswalk, Gumball, dressed like a college professor, checks his watch.) Gumball: Come on! (Looks at the crosswalk sign. It stays on the red hand for a few seconds, before the white stick figure flashes on, Kululu is seen driving, not noticing Gumball, only seeing him and braking at the last second.) What the heck, old man? (Kululu then backs up his car, and drives away.) Hey! (Throws his briefcase at Kululu's car.) Kululu: Sorry! Gumball: I'll find out who you are. (Walks up to pick up his briefcase, and Patrick appears. He is now a Pizza delivery guy.) Patrick: Hey mister. Do you know the way to the park? Gumball: Uh, hello, I almost died. Besides, I don't have time to tell you, I'm late for my lecture on Quantam Mechanics. (leaves) Patrick: Pff, brainac. (He now looks at a sign that says Old Town <--, and The Park -->, and heads to the park.) (On the park gate is a sign that reads, 'Exit 7U Coming Soon', Patrick knocks on the gate, and Ermac opens it, revealing that he works at the park.) Ermac: You're not the usual pizza guy. Patrick: I'm new. That will be $12.95. (Ermac takes the pizza to Gumball Darkerson inside the park, which is now a construction site.) Ermac: The pizzas have arrived, sir. Gumball D.: Excellent. Molly, come. (We see Molly, who was listening to music, and she runs to Gumball D.) Ermac: Sir, do you think I could have some pizza? Darwin D.: What? Pizza's for winners. You're not a winner, you're a slacker. Now get back to work! Ermac: Yes, sir. Anais D.: Intern, pizza. (Opens her mouth, and Molly feeds her a slice. She lets out an evil laugh.) (We scroll down a little bit and E.J. lands from the time machine.) E.J.: Agh, my chest. Kari: Are you ok? E.J.: Huh? (Gets up, revealing the time machine is now destroyed.) Aw, man. Kari: Where are we? E.J.: Dude, it's the park. Look. Aw man, the freeway's almost done. This is bad. Hide. (E.J. and Kari hide from two construction workers.) That was too close. Kari: What are we gonna do? E.J.: It's not too late. Come on, we can still fix this. Kari: But the space time thingy's busted. E.J.: We don't need it. Do you still have the document? (Kari taps a rock sitting next to her. The file levitates over to her. Kari then takes out the document that is in the file she's carrying.) All right, we have to find Sonic. (We go to Sonic's garage, which is now barricaded, and now E.J. knocks at the door.) E.J.: Sonic? (Knocks again.) Sonic? Kari: (Wipes the window.) Sonic? (We now look inside the garage, showing that it's all dark and full of trash.) E.J.: It's hopeless, dude. He's gone. Kari: What now? We can't pull this off without Sonic. E.J.: There has to be a way. (Looks down.) Huh? (Picks up a card that says "Skips' Place Auto Body".) Mordecai and Rigby: Hmm, hmm. E.J.: This isn't your cartoon. (We now go to Skips' Place, Body and Oil Transmission. Kari talks to a pair of legs working under a car.) Kari: Hey man, you know where we can find Skips? Conker: I'm Conker. Who's askin'? E.J. and Kari: Conker! Conker: Yeah. Who are you? Mordecai: Dude, it's us, Mordecai and Rigby. Kari: Would you please get out of here? (Mordecai and Rigby leave.) Sonic: I don't know you. E.J.: Dude, he's been brainwashed. Kari: Remember, we were co-workers at the station. Conker, Sonic: Nah, I never worked at any station. Kari: Do you remember that evil red-eyed guy? He must have scrambled your brain. He was gonna scramble our brains, too, but we escaped through a hole in space time. (Makes time traveling sound.) E.J.: We think about two months has past since then, now he's building a freeway on the park, our park. Kari: You got to help us stop him. Sonic: Exit 7U is gonna make a huge difference in people's lives. How else are people gonna get from South I-85, to South West 85B? You need some help with your car, I'm your guy. Otherwise, get out of here. E.J.: That's not the Sonic we know! Sonic: (Sonic looms over E.J.) I don't know you! E.J.: Sonic, you're in there somewhere, snap out of it! (He slaps Sonic in the face. Sonic roars in anger before pinning both E.J. and Kari up against the wall by their necks, choking them.) Conker: What's your game? Kari: (choking) You gotta remember, guys! Sonic: Who do you work for?! E.J.: Well, (gags) technically, you're one of our bosses. Ugh... Conker: You lie! E.J.: Wait, we know why your name is Sonic. Remember the only woman you ever loved!? And you, Conker?!!! (Sonic and Conker's eyes widen as they flash back to memories from "Diary", "The Power", "Death Punchies", "This Is My Jam", "Over the Top" and "Skips Strikes". No longer brainwashed, Sonic lets go of E.J. and Kari, who fall to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Sonic is upset.) Kari: Sonic? Sonic: (He breathes heavily for a moment before regaining his composure. He turns to Kari.) Tell me everything. (Cuts to next scene.) E.J.: That bearded guy tried to take out the park out for months, but then he took it by force. And we're the only ones left who can take it back. Conker: Uh, do we have a plan? Kari: E.J., show him the document. E.J.: Bam! It declares the park a historical landmark. We just need everybody that worked at the station to sign it, then it will be against the law to build Exit 7U, decreed from City Hall, yo! Kari: Easier said then done. If that bearded guy gave you a new identity to hide you, then there's no telling where everyone else is. Sonic: I know where we can find out. (We cut back to the park.) Sonic: Get down. (Sonic sees that the coast is clear.) Go, go! (The trio make it into the office, where they start rifling through files.) E.J.: There's gotta be thousands of these things. Kari: Is this what we're looking for? Conker: (Looks at the file that E.J. found to see, and it shows all of the Hexic worker's definitions.) Yeah, this is it. It's a case of everybodies new identities. (The file shows a picture of Herb in his new identity with his arms up and seems to look angry) Looks here like Herb and Molly are the only ones who still work at the park. (Gumball D. tries to open the door.) Gumball D.: Ermac, why didn't you lock this door? Ermac: But, we did lock it. Gumball D.: Oh, you locked it? I guess that's why the handle's turning. And I suppose if I push it right now, it won't open, huh? (Opens the door, but E.J., Kari, Bart and Sonic are hidden.) Well, what did you know? You forgot to lock it. Ermac: We could have sworn we locked it! We won't let it happen again. (The four are seen inside the closet.) Anais D.: Next time it happens, you're fired. Got it? Molly, get me some coffee. Molly: I'm pretty sure I saw him lock it. Darwin D.: Nobody asked you, Molly. I could fire you anytime I want. Just like I can fire Ermac anytime I want. Isn't that right Emmy? (Gumball D. now looks at the closet door.) Why's that opened? Kari: (whispering) He knows. (Conker and Sonic cover Kari's mouth.) Gumball D.: (He walks up close to the closet door, but only to close a file cabinet.) Break time's over. (Gumball D., Ermac, and Molly leave and close the door. E.J., Conker, Sonic and Kari come out into the office.) (We now go to the next scene, where Oona is now a butterfly sanctuary instructor.) Oona: Welcome to the City Butterfly Sanctuary. Admission is free, although donations are greatly appreciated. E.J.: (Clears his throat and holds up a baby seal.) Will you take little Coco? Oona: (Oona now has memories from "The Power", "Karaoke Video", "Prankless", "Just Set Up the Chairs", "Go Viral", "Brain Eraser", "Sugar Rush", and "The Best Burger in the World". Oona is now unbrainwashed and laughs.) I remember. Jolly good show! (We go to Gumball, where he is teaching college students in an auditorium.) Gumball: And as you can clearly see, C=8. Any questions? (Kari raises her hand.) Yes, in the back? Kari: Yeah, we were just wondering, do you know who else's C=8? Gumball: Well actually, yes I do. It's my mom. (Gumball gasps. He flashes back through memories from "Trash Boat", "Big Winner", "Slam Dunk", "Fuzzy Dice", "In the House", "Gut Model", "Muscle Mentor", and "Death Metal Crash Pit". Gumball is now unbrainwashed, and he rubs his hair back to its original form.) Whoooooo! (Knocks over his table.) Whoooo! Eat it, children. Class is dismissed. Whooooooooo! (Smashes the exit door.) Whoooooooo! (Back at Skips' Place, Stanley comes to deliver a pizza. He is grabbed through the door; Gumball knocks the pizza box out of his hand, Kari taps a lamp and levitates it to Stanley's hand and is about to give him a high-five.) Stanley: Noooo! (Kari high fives him. All members except Molly gasps, they see memories of when they were babies, when they were in Dreadzone, and from videogames "Scrashuping", "KaiKao", and "Molly's Revenge". The members are now unbrainwashed.) George: Whooooo! All: Yeah! (They all sign the document.) Anais: (to Gumball) Looks like my John Hancock's the biggest. Now give me a high five, cause I got a huge signature! (high fives Gumball) But seriously, how do we save the park? Conker: We have to get Molly's signature. The problem is they're always with that red-eyed guy. Peppa: Who is that tool anyway? Deema: A contractor. He's tried to buy the park countless times, so he can build a freeway there. Spongebob: But why must it be the park? Why is it so important to this beard? Sonic: That doesn't matter now. What matters is that we get those girls back to sign this contract. Jago: But we could get killed. Silver: Yeah. This sounds pretty heavy, bro. Spongebob: Look, Sonic is right. It might be risky, but we have to try. This isn't just the park we're talking about, it's Molly too. Nonny: You're right. Let's do this thing. On three. (They all put their hands together.) One, two, three! All but Ermac and Sonic: For The Park! Ermac: Jolly Good Show! Sonic: We'll Stop The Contractor! Conker: We could have planned that better. (Cuts backs to the park where the highway is nearly finished.) Nicole: All right guys, Molly could be anywhere. We just need their signatures and this will all be over. Sonic, you take E.J. and Patrick and go around back. Me, Gumball, and the rest will go that way. And remember, whatever you do, don't get caught. Mario: What are you guys doing here? Sonic: Mario, what's your problem? You trying to give us a heart attack? Mario: I have to be here. I need the credits for Princess Peach. You guys gotta go: the new manager's crazy. E.J.: We're not leaving. You gotta tell us where Molly is, so we can get her signature. Mario: Uhhh.. Conker: Mario! Sonic: Mario, where's Molly?! Mario: Uh, they're standing right behind you. (Everyone gets bagged by other construction workers, Molly.) Molly: Get all of them. (Sonic and Goby get bagged as well. Kari tries to use her powers, but they are spayed by a psychic power-stop machine.) Kari: Guys, no! You can't do this! (Molly snaps her fingers, and E.J. and Kari are the last victims to get bagged.) Part 2 (Part 2 begins with Eneis laughing maniacally. The gang have bags pulled from their heads and it is revealed that they are sunk neck-deep into cement at the end of a freeway ramp. Molly stands next to the Darkerson children. She is seen giving the heroes an angry look. Gumball D.: Well, well, well. What've we got here? A couple of protesters trespassing on private property. What? You're not a fan of Exit 7U? Let me guess: you stuck yourself in that cement so we'll stop building, hmm? Well, I'm afraid that isn't going to work. In fact, you're one of the final components of its completion. (Laughs evilly) (The gang struggles to get out.) Sonic: Dude, what's your deal? Darwin: Yeah, what's your beef with the park? Eneis: Beef? We have no beef with the park. My "beef" is with E.J! E.J.: Me?! But I don't even know you! Eneis: Perhaps, not in our current form, but maybe this will jog your memory! (He struggles out to reveal he's just only mutated animals, and they gives out evil laughs once again, as everyone stuck in cement gasp in horror.) That's right, we're the children of universe renold gaming champions, Nicole and Richard Darkerson: Gumball, Darwin, Eneis and Anais Darkerson! E.J.: Is this just because I beat their universe record? Eneis: No, it's because you blew 'em up! You think you can just go around exploding people's parents? Kari: But that wasn't his fault. Patrick: Yeah, it was just a side-effect of getting schooled so hard! Darwin D.: Silence! They were kind, loving parents, with a heart as big as thier heads, and they're gone because of you. Gumball: Good one, dude. Anais D.: When our freeway is complete, it will be a gateway to the fiery center of the earth, and then my dad, along with everyone else you've ever destroyed will come back from beyond the grave to destroy everything you hold dear. (laughs) And now that we have a captive audience, I present Exit 7U! (Molly is seen giving the members a mischievous smile) (The last part of the freeway is slotted into place. This triggers two poles with huge balls on top which zap into the dark cloud, which becomes a portal; many dozens of villains from previous episodes are seen walking out of the portal.) Anais: Oh no. E.J.: This ain't good. (The villains stop marching as a giant head appears from the portal. The villains all look at it and it is revealed that it is Nicole and Richard Darkerson.) Spongebob: No way. Nicole D.: Get ready for a universe serving of revenge. (The parents float to their children.) Gumball D.: Mom, Dad. Richard D.: Sons, Daughters. (They groan as they grow arms and legs. The workers in the cement make disgusted noises.) Richard D.: (Hugs his children) You're looking good, children. Eneis: Thanks. Now what do you say we show these Hexic scum the meaning of revenge? Kano: I'm gonna enjoy this. Shinnok: These cowards die tonight! Sabrewulf: Aroooooooooooo!!! (The guys struggle to get out.) Conker: It's useless. We're all gonna die! Oona: We're surely done for! Sonic: I don't know about you guys. I think it's rude not to invite your friends to the party. (Sonic whistles, summoning many allies, including The Guardians of Eternal Youth, Techmo, The God of Basketball, Gary, and Death.) Death: 'Ello boys. Everyone except Sonic: Whoa. Sonic: Nice of you fellas to drop by. Leader of the Guardians of Eternal Youth: Greetings, Dreadzone dwellers. (The Guardians zap the cement, freeing the workers.) Darwin D.: Huh! What, is that supposed to be an army? Richard D.: Huh, yeah! Conker: There's too many of them! Spongebob: He's right. We'll never defeat them! E.J.: It's not about defeating them anymore. It's about standing up to them and fighting. I for one am not just gonna hand over everything that I care about to some floating head that wants revenge on us. I'm not backing down, and I don't think you oughta back down either! (Oona nods in agreement) Today we fight! We fight for the world! (The workers cheer.) Now who's with me? (The workers and Guardians cheer.) Who's with me?! (Everyone cheers again.) Eneis: How touching. Demon spawn of the underworld! (The undead villains moan in compliance.) Gumball D.: Attack!!! (The undead villains charge towards the gang) E.J.: Hold the line... (The charge continues) Hold the line... (The charge continues) Now! (The gang scatters as a demolition ball flies through and smashes most of the undead back and off the ramp. A hand-to-hand fight breaks out with crude weapons.) Anais D.: Charge! (The rest of the villains charge. Spongebob yells and leads a charge of his own, the protagonists and antagonists battle each other.) Silver: Dude, you've gotta find Molly and Lisa so we can get them to sign these papers. Conker: Let's go! (E.J., Kari and Conker run through the battle to find Molly. Some villains charge Gumball and the Guardians.) Gumball: Now! (The Guardians raise their rattles to the heavens, zapping down a beam of light that places the Swords of Justice onto Gumball's hands. He knocks over several villains with one slash as the fight continues on all sides. Nonny is seen battling Summertime Song.) Summertime Song: Summertime lovin'-- (Nonny smashes Summertime Song in half and he garbles his song to an end as tape spills everywhere.) E.J.: There they are! Kari: Girls, you've been brainwashed! (Lisa swings her stick at the two and they duck) E.J.: You're on the wrong side, women. Molly: Shut up! (collides her stick against E.J's.) E.J.: We're telling the truth. Kari: The beard guy's evil! (A girder on a rope flies and knocks the five off the ramp. E.J., Conker and Kari land on the ground.) Conker: Uhhh... Kari: Where'd they go? (screams) (A digger appears overhead - it is being controlled by Molly. The three jump into a golf cart. Molly and Lisa chase them in the digger, trying to scoop them up.) E.J.: Molly, you're my girlfriend. How do you not remember that? Molly: Lies! Kari: (to Conker) Look out! (The battle is now raging on at ground level, with various old characters making their appearances and fighting to the death. The bunch of Baby Ducks, in super form, see the Duck Collector flying through mid-air.) Super Duck: Step off! (He karate chops and the Duck Collector explodes.) (No Rules Man rollerblades past Gumball and sprays water on his metal swords, causing them to spark and fly off his hands and explode.) No Rules Man: No rules. (Laughs) (Super Duck picks up No Rules Man, shuts him inside a portable potty, shakes it up, and hurls it upward, where a jet plane hits it.) Conker: Molly, don't do this! The world means everything to you. Molly: They warned me you'd try to fill our heads with lies! Say goodnight. (Molly raises the digger; the three scream. As the digger comes down, E.J. tries to drive the cart away as he, Conker and Kari scream "Oh!" Because they are stuck in mud, they can only do donuts instead of moving, giving Molly a flashback of Conker doing donuts outside the station, annoying her. They grab their heads in pain and the digger stops. Kari looks up to see Molly deep in painful thought.) Kari: Huh? E.J.: (gasps) We were doing donuts. Quick, Conker: hamboning. Conker: Ham-bon-ing! Ham-bon-ing! Ham-bon-ing! All but Molly: Hmm! Hmm! Hmm hmm! Hmm hmm! Hmm! Hmm! (climbing out of the cart while E.J. runs up and kisses Molly.) Not setting up the chairs next time! Not setting up the chairs next time! Molly: Get.. out.. of my head!!! Conker and Kari: Wooooooaaaaaaahhhhh! (Molly and Lisa have another, longer flashback, including memories from "Just Set Up the Chairs", "Fortune Cookie", "Weekend at Benson's", "Think Positive", "Brain Eraser", "Prank Callers", "Eggscellent" (where Molly gets punched in the face), and "Busted Cart", and everything comes back to them when they're unbrainwashed.) Molly: (Jumps off from the digger) Where do I sign? (Back on the freeway, the Darkersons watch the battle below going their way.) Eneis: They're outnumbered. Soon it will all be over. Nicole D.: I think you just got the universe record for best revenge ever! (A bright light and noise appears above.) Darkersons: Huh?! (A white car flies down from the sky. Gary is driving while E.J., Conker, Lisa, and Molly stand on the trunk.) E.J.: STOP! (the truck lands) (over megaphone) This ends now! Molly: That's right. We got our memory back and with our signatures this document is complete. Shut down Exit 7U and the Netherrealm portal! Lisa: Decreed from City Hall, yo! All: Historical landmark! (The Darkersons hold each other and laugh.) Gumball D.: They think they got everybody, Dad! E.J.: Huh? Darwin D.: You had to get the signatures of all the park employees. (He kicks an oil drum into the air. Kari is shown hiding underneath.) Kari: Huh? All: Kari! Nicole D.: Now, hand over the document or the girl gets it. (Holds a laser gun aimed at Kari's head.) Nicole: Why did I have to hire her right before all this happened? E.J.: (sigh) This ain't her fight. (Climbing off the back of the car, E.J. slips and loses his footing, dropping the document out of sight.) Sorry. Eneis: Quit messing around and bring me the contract! E.J.: (Picking up a file and walking to Eneis.) Alright, alright. Nicole D.: (Takes the file and laughs.) Revenge is a dish best served cold. Kari, fetch the coffee - iced! Molly: The park... E.J. and Sonic: Our home. Oona: (sheds a tear) All is lost. Eneis: Kari! Stop thinking about things and bring us the coffee already. Kid's worthless, am I right? (Kari screams and charges at the Darkersons, throwing the coffee at them. Gumball D. roundhouse kicks her off the edge of the freeway.) The workers and Gary: (shocked) Kari! (As Kari falls to the ground, Gary's car swoops off after her, with Patrick and E.J. still on the back. Deema, Sonic and Spongebob watch over the edge.) Eneis: Hmm, alright, gather round, gather round now. (The villains gather.) We'll just tear this thing up and get this war back on. Minions! Behold! (Eneis holds up a crude drawing of the Darkersons, thinking it's the contract.) Monkevil: Uh, is that a drawing of you guys with butts for a face? Nicole D.: What? A fake?! Deema: Hey, losers! (The car floats up from below the freeway. Kari is clinging from the edge of the trunk.) Patrick: Should have checked the fine print when we switched the contract in front of yo' face, know what I'm sayin'? Darkersons: No..! (Kari signs the last missing spot and the paper glows yellow around her name. The contract takes off into mid air and flies to the portal, closing it. The freeway begins to crumble and crack as the villains fly back to where they came from, followed closely by the bits of destroyed freeway and - unless they can hold on, the park workers, too. The Darkersons stand on the last remaining piece of freeway as terror reigns around them.) Nicole D.: Junior. You just broke the universe record for disappointing your parents. Auuuuugh! (explodes in darkness.) Darkerson Kids: (falls to their knees) Nooooo!!! (The Darkerson kids explode in darkness and the rest of the freeway disappears before the last remaining piece of the portal explodes, forming a mushroom cloud and when it settles the park is back to normal with green grass and blue skies. The workers stand with awe outside the now-destroyed house. Everyone except Kari cheers.) E.J.: Yeah, Kari, that was awesome! Gumball: Yeah, you're gonna make a great addition to the team. (Everyone pats Kari's head and rubs her shoulders.) Darwin: Sweet job, Kari! Oona: Good to have you! Kari: Hah, thanks guys! Does... stuff like this happen all the time? (Everyone nods and agrees.) Nicole: Don't worry, we'll have this place cleaned up in no time. Right, Sonic? Sonic: Ehh, I've seen worse. Conker: Alright everyone, let's get to it! (Gumball, Darwin and Anais get ready to drive off in the cart) Anais: Woo! Later, grandmas! E.J.: Kari, we'll catch you later, right? Kari: Uh, yeah. Molly: Cool. Later, Kari. (Kari is alone as her cellphone rings) Kari: (answering the cellphone) Hey, mom. No, no, I'm not going to quit anymore. Yeah, yeah. I think this job's gonna be really cool. End of Team Hexic ends Category:Science Fiction